


Love and Chocolate Spiders

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny meets Grissom at a Conference again. This time he is willing to follow the older man, but is Grissom still available?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Chocolate Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: chocolate spiders are eaten  
> Beta: None

Danny was nervous. This was the first conference where he would see Gil Grissom again after they had met on one a couple of years ago. They had understood each other perfectly and they had spent the nights together. It had been passionate and neither of them had wanted to part, but they were needed at their respective labs.

Now, he was emotionally at his end. His crush for his boss had dissolved into pain whenever he saw the ex-marine. He wondered whether Gil Grissom would still be interested in him. He should have ignored Mac Taylor and taken Grissom's invitation to start in Vegas. Now he didn't even know whether the older man even had a place left for him in his heart or his lab. He would be satisfied with either. He wanted to be away from New York, but he wasn't comfortable moving into a new town where he didn't know anyone. Besides, the older man had believed in him. Something Mac Taylor didn't. Hell the other man didn't even trust him any more.

His nerves were calm once he was sitting in the lecture Gil Grissom was holding. He had seen that the older man had recognised him, had even smiled at him. It was the balm for his nerves that he had needed, although his heart was now fluttering with long hidden feelings of love and lust. Now he'd have to share the Chocolate Spiders he had specially purchased for this. Not that he minded if it meant he could share them with a man he had been unable to forget even after all these years. There were still days when he dreamed of Gil Grissom.

The lecture went by pretty quick and Danny hung on the older man's lips. While everybody was leaving, Danny made sure to take especially long to pack everything up, waiting for Grissom to be ready to leave.

"It's been awhile," Gil said when he stepped down from the podium, his brief case in one hand.

Danny smiled nervously, there were butterflies in his stomach and he felt like a hormonal teenager. Finally he managed to nod and say, "That it has been."

"You've gotten thinner." Gil noticed, while he motioned Danny to join him on his way.

Danny grimaced and said, "Time hasn't been my friend."

"Tell me Danny, what happened and I want to know everything," Gil demanded.

Danny looked away, clearly not wanting to bother the older man with this. Nonetheless he answered, "I didn't do so well at work. Someone from my past came back and strews suspicions over me and then I shot a cop. Or well, I didn't IAB cleared me, but I did shoot wild instead. The cops don't care either way. They watch me, waiting for my next mistake."

"The offer I made, it still stands. We could always need help in Vegas," Gil said.

Danny smiled, relieved, and said, "I had hoped so. I don't like the thought of moving somewhere where I don't know anybody and to be honest... I actually missed you."

"So did I. How about we meet in the lounge in maybe half an hour. This was the last lecture for today and I could use a shower to freshen up. It's unbelievable hot for this time of the year," Gil said.

Danny smiled brightly and said, "That would be nice."

***

Danny had chosen a set of fluffy chairs and a table in an out of the way corner of the lounge. He had ordered a beer for himself although he longed for something stronger. He was nervous again, only this time it was about how the evening was going to end. He had hopes and he knew the chances stood good for his hopes to come true, but he wasn't the only one to make the decision.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Gil standing at the bar, waiting for his drink. Danny winked him over when the older man looked into his direction. As soon as the entomologist had gotten his drink he headed over to where Danny sat.

Danny saw that Gil Grissom was nervous as well, although he didn't show it as much as he did. To break the ice Danny started to talk about work. They both shared humorous and more serious stories, laughing and comforting at the appropriate moments.

"We have a new CSI now and on a case not so long ago we investigated in a restaurant where they offer insects and other bugs in all kinds and forms. I dared her to eat one of them. Of course, I had to eat one as well. I even bought you a little package of them, when I heard you were going to be here. Chocolate Spiders," Danny said, suddenly remembering his present.

Gil gingerly took the box from Danny and opened it. Smiling, he said, "They truly look delicious. Thanks."

"No big problem. They also had Mint Maggots. I really love those. Enough so that I didn't dare buy them in case I was tempted and ate them before we met," Danny said, his breath hitching in the middle of the sentence, when Gil's hand covered his and started stroking it.

Gil smiled, not letting Danny's hand go, "How thoughtful of you."  
  
"You were always on my mind the last couple of years. Especially when I was down. It was you that kept me going," Danny admitted.

Gil smiled coyly and said, "In that case I really should make sure that we need you in Vegas."

"If not at the lab, I would be willing to switch careers if you need me," Danny agreed, never breaking contact with Gil's eyes.

Gil grinned and said, "Sounds delicious. How about we go upstairs and get reacquainted?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Danny agreed, grinning.

They left their half drunken drinks on the table and headed to the elevators hand in hand, ignoring everything around them.

***

The second they were in the elevator, which was thankfully empty, they were all over each other. Their kisses were desperate as if the world was going to end any second. Their hands explored the other's body, searching for any differences to the last time. Within a minute they had reached the floor that contained Gil's room. Together they stumbled through the hall, never letting go of each other.

When they reached the correct door, Gil pushed Danny against the wall and fished with one hand in his pocket for the key card. Meanwhile, the other never left Danny's ass, caressing it through the jeans the other man was wearing.

"Gil," Danny moaned as the older man held him against the wall, licking and kissing his neck, one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

Gil finally found the card and pushed it into the slot. Breathing against Danny's ear he said, "Don't worry. It won't take long now."

Pushing Danny into the room, Gil closed the door with his foot. That done, he pushed Danny through the room until he landed on the bed.

"All mine," Gil said breathlessly, looking his lover over from head to toe. Danny moaned in agreement, "All yours."

Never loosing sight of Danny, Gil started disrobing quickly, throwing his clothes to the side, not caring where they landed. Once he was completely naked, Gil crawled onto the bed and started undressing Danny slowly. Every newly uncovered peace of skin was lavished in kisses. When he reached the jeans, Danny pushed himself up and said, "I brought condoms and lube. They're..."

Before he could finish he sentence, Gil had already found the mentioned items and pulled them out of the pocket before taking Danny's dick into his mouth, licking it, before letting it go again and pulling the jeans of completely.

Danny only moaned in response and let himself fall back down. He was all for giving himself up to Gil Grissom's whims. He would find out how he could repay the older man. It had been that way the last time and he knew that it would be this time as well. Danny had seen cases of relationships like that gone wrong, but this wouldn't go that far, at least not with both of them discussing it beforehand. But just a touch of it was perfectly alright with him. It relieved him of his responsibilities. It was a strange dynamic but it worked wonderfully for them.

While Danny had contemplated their relationship, Gil had completely undressed him and had returned his attention on Danny's cock, rendering Danny's ability to think useless. Gil's mouth didn't remain there long though, soon his hand replaced his mouth and he kissed his way up, stopping at Danny's nipples to bite and lick them, causing Danny to groan out loud. Smirking, Gil ventured up further and captured Danny's lip in a passionate kiss.

"I'm never going to let you go again, you hear that?" Gil said.

Danny wasn't able to speak and just nodded in response. That sounded so wonderful. Before he could think further on the topic, Gil had started working on his neck again. Danny was sure that he would be sporting a nice hickey once they were finished.

Suddenly Gil was gone and Danny was left feeling bereft. Before he could protest though he heard something being unscrewed and not long after that he felt a cold finger circling his anus. Moaning in pleasure he spread his legs even further to allow the older man better access. In a haze he heard Gil muttering encouragements, but he didn't really care about that. All that mattered was Gil's finger in him. Suddenly there was a second finger next to the first and Gil was kissing his nipples again. Pushing forward to get the fingers deeper in him, he moaned out loud.

Suddenly they were gone. Before he could complain, Gil leaned back and he saw him working on his own cock. Seconds later, he felt something larger than the finger at his entrance and he knew what was about to come. Giving into the pleasure he relaxed and waited for the older man to enter him.

Gil set a slow pace, driving Danny nearly insane with sensation, while inching his way in. When the older man was finally sheathed inside completely, he leaned down and ravished Danny's mouth.

Not being able to keep the suspense any longer, Danny moved, forcing the older man into action. However, Gil remained with the maddening slow pace. Danny hooked his legs around Gil's waste and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him even closer.

It was all the incentive the older man needed and soon he was plunging into him with a frenzy that rivalled the last time they had been doing this with the knowledge that it would be the last time for a long period. Only this time it was the joy of reunion that was urging them on.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climax after that, both screaming the others name.

They lay together in the aftermath, breathing hard. Once Gil's heart had calmed down a bit, he kissed Danny and rolled to the side, pulling Danny close to him.

"Sleep now. We can talk tomorrow about everything else," Gil assured the younger man. He had to admit that he had never before felt about anyone else the way he felt about Danny Messer. He had to admit that there were some feelings for Sara when she had first arrived in Vegas, but it had quickly transformed into annoyance when she had tried to turn him into something he was not. She was too dominant for him. She didn't know how to let someone else control things and with time it pissed him off, not that he ever showed this to the outside world. His emotions were for himself and not everybody else, only Sara though that she had the right to know everything that was going on within him. Was it a wonder then that he quickly lost interest in her? Danny was completely different in this regard. He had no problems doing what he wanted. In fact, he seemed to be relieved to do it, not to have to make the decisions himself. That must be why Danny Messer never had left his mind after they had met on a convention three years ago. He had waited for the younger man that long and he found that it was totally worth the wait. He would have waited three decades for him, even longer. All that mattered was that Danny Messer belonged to him now.

**The End**


End file.
